


Merry Christmas Mr. Tenjo

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Summary: Christmas & kiss





	Merry Christmas Mr. Tenjo

Merry Christmas Mr. Tenjo

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Ⅴ（Christopher Arclight）/天城快斗；PG-13，有隐晦的性行为描写；原作时间线，后日谈向，含有大量捏造情节，请根据个人情况，谨慎选择是否阅读。

*标题灵感来源《Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence》 （译名：《战场上的快乐圣诞》/《圣诞快乐，劳伦斯先生》），属于望文生义。

01

十一月下旬时，克里斯托夫•阿克雷德和天城快斗就知道他们肯定不会在一起度过年末的节日。

得到休假安排和家庭活动计划的消息之后，两个人都神色如常。之后的工作也照旧推进，任由日历上的数字一个个向后变动，气温一天天下降。街道被圣诞和新年的氛围逐一染上颜色，研究所的公共休息区也冒出了小小的圣诞树摆件。

他们也应该已经习惯了这样度过，就像所有曾经的冬日一样。但十二月开始，他们在一起的次数开始频繁。他们从头至尾都并没开口讨论过这个，但是一切自然而然的发生了，像是结晶在无声中生长绽放。两人原本只会在休假时的夜晚交融的身体，如夜间悄悄降落的新雪无声将早前的落雪覆盖般，他们安静又自然的在普通的夜晚里发生融合。

快斗在夜晚橘色的灯光下眯眼看着克里斯，对方凝视和触碰他时情欲的意味都并不浓烈。而他从对方的眼里自己的倒影中所见的，和他在对方身上留下的痕迹上所感知到的自己，也是与克里斯别无二致的欲求和心情。

是的，这是情绪多余情欲的肌肤相贴。

他们互相凝视，而后嘴唇相触。即使深知所求的更多在欲望之外，两人间也没有谁放开彼此，反而是犹如两种不同的蜂蜜在同一只玻璃杯中混合时般，静谧的层叠为一体。之后混合到无法分离。温存的时间与性爱的时间比例，像是冬日的黑夜与白昼长度一般在变化着。

快斗知道这份关于彼此的现象该如何解释——他们想要多待一会儿，想要更多感受对方，仅此而已。

节日除去单纯的庆祝，对人类来说还有充满仪式感的一面。特别的一日与重要的人一起度过，是不分国家和种族的常理与期盼。可他们心意相通后的第一个圣诞节和新年都注定不能相伴，因为他们还有自己的家人需要团聚，所以这是两人都不可能舍弃和退让的选择结果。对于不能陪伴对方一起度过交往后重要的节日这件事，他们接受并理解，但是也对彼此带着额外的愧疚和渴求。

同时，歉意是没有必要的。

他们不约而同将他们两人近期的独处时间延长，作为给彼此节日期间分离日子的预付。他们一起默默搜刮零碎的时间碎片，而后汇成温水一般的交融的一分一秒，在只有彼此的地方一言不发的感知对方。

父亲们对他们近期的外宿都是知道并默许的。菲卡博士听快斗说晚上会住在克里斯那里的时候只是笑了笑，然后拍了拍他的肩，说你长大了，有些事情你自己的决定就好。阳斗对着哥哥近期不能每天都回家的情况也没有多问，只是在出门前会多抱兄长一会儿，并对他说不要担心自己，他也会帮哥哥照顾好父亲的。

现在，在清早，快斗在克里斯的小公寓里醒来。房间里并不冷，窗帘缝隙里能看到天空，连续几天维持的银灰色天幕今天终于变成了浅蓝。透过布料漏下的日光泛起冬季特有的冷色，它们落在地板上之后又悄悄爬上床，蔓延过被床上两人贴在一起的小腿支起的白被子。

快斗身边克里斯还睡着，呼吸清浅又绵长。年轻人伸手抚摸对方散落到枕间的长发，怔了半晌，探头半睁眼落下一个吻。他记得，昨晚它们化作银色的羽翼，垂下来将他包覆，在扫过他的腰腹时被细密的汗水黏住。

日历上显示着现在是十二月二十三日。这意味着，今晚工作结束后，他们就将各自回家，结束这段接近三周的断断续续的短期同居，开始和自己的亲人们一起度过圣诞和新年假期。等到再见面的时候，此刻的年数就要再填上一个数字了。

这么多年，第一个一起度过的圣诞节到来时，他们还是主动选择了分开。

快斗在唇齿间静默的咀嚼着这件事。他枕边的克里斯动了动，似乎是觉得冷，抬手将快斗的身体揽近了一些，随后又沉进梦里。快斗无声的叹气，默默贴近他的银发睡美人，将被子向上拉，把两个人更紧密地包裹成一团。是的……这只是个无关悲喜的事实而已，但想到时总会让快斗心底泛起些遗憾的味道。

他十三岁的时候与克里斯托夫•阿克雷德相遇，到十五岁时第一次送上礼物，又到了十八岁才第一次和对方谈彼此的节日安排。

十三岁那年的冬天，是他们相遇的第一个圣诞，面对刚相处不到半年的老师，快斗尚在敬畏阶段，没有私人联络方式也还不敢靠近，又赶上当年节日前早早就开始休假，再会时已经到了一月中旬，于是节日礼节便掠了过去。第二年是年末正赶上教练组内部紧急技术调整，克里斯整个人连续三周都在封闭状态，快斗也随之暂停训练，彻底见不到也无法联络的状况，阻断了节日问候和礼物。

只有第三年，是他们之间曾最接近“一起庆祝节日”的圣诞节。

那年也是快斗烦恼的一年。他十五岁，正处在青春期里日光跳跃在嫩叶间似的萌动年纪。但即使他早就有充足的知识，也通晓青春期和二度发育的生理原理，他当时也依旧不太懂，自己对着已经认识两年的克里斯老师时，为什么会突然生出了更多紧张和更大的心跳声。

他从上一年的冬末开始察觉，到这一年的初春清楚地意识到了这现象在愈演愈烈。在夏季的荒原上，他的老师教他开车时，给了兴奋的他一个拥抱和额前吻作为奖励。在热风过后，望着老师将被气流吹散的长发从自己肩上取下，并拢回耳后时，快斗才意识到自己刚刚抿嘴笑了。等到了秋季，他已经在悄悄期盼圣诞节和新年，并烦恼着他将正式送出给老师的第一份礼物。

那份相处时额外生出的，轻盈又温热的喜悦始终漂浮在他心里。

那种感情仿佛一只刚会飞的毛绒绒小鸟，摇摇晃晃的拍打着翅膀尖发出清脆的鸣叫，它叽叽喳喳的雀跃样子让人有些不知所措。快斗不知道这团小毛球到底是从何而来，听不懂它叫声的意义，也不知道它是要攀上他的指尖还是想飞向百尺晴空。只知道这小家伙正绕着他打转，扑动着小翅膀打滚惹得人心痒。

快斗怀疑过自己病了，但他的体检数据一切正常。他对这些数字将信将疑，之后自己偷偷去检索过，可当他把自己的症状输入后，第一个跳出来的结果让他手抖关掉了搜索引擎。冷静了一下之后，他又换了一下顺序和描述方法再度检索，结果依旧让他沉默。在进行了一下午的如此反复后，他用尽了脑内所有的句式。之后又跑去藏书室看到夜幕降临，才在最终用头抵着桌子沉默着接受了这个不断在他眼前出现的可能性。

结论：他可能，喜欢上克里斯了。

但这怎么可以啊……他感觉脸上发热，闭上眼睛立即否定这个想法。

可是越是否认，脑内曾经的片段便止不住的上涌。

克里斯对身为决斗初学者的他伸出手，露出带着期望的眼神与温和的笑意；年长他两岁的指导者在课后耐心的指出他刚刚的失误和改进方法，对着他的不解柔声耐心的继续深入分析；在他因为弟弟的病情而在训练中分神时，对方在对战中毫不留情的将他击溃，在离开训练场后又给了他一个温柔的拥抱，安慰他“这不是你的错，不要因为弟弟的病情而自责”；他们在无数个下午茶中，看到对方露出笑容时，他在自己心底悄悄生出希望时间慢一点的祈愿；在他偷偷凝视银发少年时，眼神相碰的一瞬，他紧张又慌乱的转开脸……

不可能的！这些都只是，只是克里斯太完美又待他很好所造成的……尊敬和憧憬。快斗想否定这一切，可他脑内的思绪却仿佛一只不安生的小豹子，轻松的越过他自己设下的栅栏，扑向了他未知地方。他不自觉的抬眼去看面前的书页上的话——

试着想像来自对方的触碰，由普通的接触到性方面的，如果你对此并不表现出排斥，那么很大程度上那的确是喜欢。

快斗转头就把脸扎进冷水里。

他感到自己快烧起来了——干什么呢！怎么能对着敬爱的老师胡思乱想！

这之后，他强迫自己不再去想这个问题。除了照顾弟弟和训练之外，专心把时间用在挑选圣诞礼物上。期间快斗做过各种考虑，但他所见到的克里斯几乎没有明显的物欲，也对研究之外的事情没什么偏好。他想过发带或者其他用得上的随身物品，但在考虑到这是否涉及私人空间的问题时，他脑内又不由自主出现克里斯编辫子时银发在指尖跳动的画面。

纤长的手指和漂亮的骨节曾经与他的手接触过，拥抱中银色的长发也有过与他的脸颊相贴的时刻，其上淡淡的洗发水清香他还记得。

于是下一瞬，他立刻就碾灭了这个想法——他怎么又放任自己的思维绕着克里斯乱跑了！

最后，他非常中规中矩的选择了书作礼物：买了定额的图书礼品卡，可以让使用者在额度内随意挑选书籍的那种。快斗看着这个礼物，心里忐忑又有些期待。想快点知道克里斯的反应，又有些怕将他送出去的时刻真的到来。

当年的十二月二十三日，原本应该是他们在圣诞节假期前最后一天上课的日子，也是快斗原定送出礼物的日子，最后却成了他连克里斯的面都没能见到的一天。课前半小时他换好训练服等在休息室中时，他接到了一条紧急信息：阳斗因为病情突然恶化正在紧急治疗，随时可能有生命危险。快斗感到血液凝固，一瞬间身体不稳，脊背撞到墙壁才没有倒下。最后他给克里斯发信简短说明了情况后，换下训练服就冲去了医疗中心。

他们的父亲始终没有出现，而快斗在之后两天里没有合眼。从急救室外到重症监护室外，他从看着红灯亮起大门紧闭，又到隔着玻璃凝视被无数仪器包围的弟弟。直到阳斗生命体征转入平稳，状况开始好转，快斗才意识到巨大的疲劳袭来。这让他当场昏睡过去，再醒来时，已经是第三天傍晚了。他环视四周，才发现自己已经被送回了住处。

这时候，他才看到终端上分别来自三天前和昨天的两条信息。第一条是对他的暂停训练消息的回复，克里斯表示已收到并理解。而第二条，让快斗张着嘴说不出话。

——圣诞快乐，快斗。

他检查过自己的随身物品，那张小心包装的礼品卡已经不见了。几天的连续奔忙下来，快斗自己都不知道它会遗失在什么地方。所以看着这句话他是开心的，同时也有些失落随之涌上。阳斗的状况不容他现在分心，至于这个错过的礼物……或许就只能等到下一个节日了吧。

等到阳斗的病情稳定到不需要快斗再日夜陪伴时，他才恢复决斗训练，而这时已经是一月下旬。面对克里斯，打乱原本课程进度的愧疚，以及未能送上礼物的隐隐遗憾，让快斗眼神闪烁，一开始都有些不敢看对方的脸。

克里斯感到了他的情绪不是很好，在课后留下他一起喝茶。当热气腾腾的红茶映出他们的脸时，他的老师犹豫了一下，转过身在随物品里找着什么。在看清楚后，快斗僵了。

那张被精心包装，写着“To Chris”的卡片，现在就停在主人期望的收件人手里。

“我是想确认一下……你那天走了以后，我在休息室捡到了这个。”克里斯拿起来对着他正反面都展示了一下，坐在他对面的快斗霎时脸上发烫，呼吸也要随之停止了，“虽然字迹很像你的，但因为没有署名，所以我觉得还是要问问，这是你原本要给我的吗？”

红色底色带着雪花图案的包装纸，封口处还贴着一枚银色的驯鹿剪影，包装上鲜明的圣诞味道和收件人亲自指导过的花体字书写的人名——一切都在无声的陈述着礼物的来源与目的。

可它尴尬的迟到了一半。

快斗硬着身体点头。

少年感觉自己全身都像是加了钢筋又灌注了水泥般的僵硬和沉重。他不敢抬头去看对方，不知道到底是出于尴尬还是不想从对方脸上看到拒绝。他们之间出现了短暂的沉默，那几秒在快斗意识里长得像是几个世纪。最后他顶着不甘和窘迫咬咬嘴唇，想狠下心开口说：不好意思，就请你就当没发生过……

“谢谢你！”克里斯带着诚恳谢意的声音打断了快斗的思绪，也让他猛然抬头。

眼前的克里斯似乎有些紧张又有些不好意思。他看了看快斗，又看了看礼品卡，眼神几度来回游移，最后笑起来。

“那个……我太惊喜了！一时，不知道该怎么说才好……先当面再补上一句迟到的‘圣诞快乐’好吗？我……太高兴了，一下子不知道该怎么说……啊，因为之前不能确认是不是你送的，就还没有准备礼物……”

克里斯的手指不由自主的摆弄着垂到桌面上的发尾，脸颊上带着一点点兴奋的红色，语气都比往常轻快。那双蓝眼睛抬起来看着快斗，里面闪烁着温柔的喜悦。他按捺不住雀跃和惊喜的样子，仿佛有只半大的白鹿在跋涉后的林间发现了一池泉水，清泉在日光下闪闪发光，也点亮他的眼睛。

“不好意思，我还没准备礼物。是因为这几年父亲和弟弟们都不在身边，我就以为今后都不会有人和我过圣诞节了。所以没多想也没什么准备……”

他说到这突然意识到了什么停了。抿抿嘴才有些不好意思的再开口：“啊，我又说太多无聊的事了，让你困扰了……”

“没有！”快斗反射性的伸手抓住对方的手，“回礼之类我并没在意！我，我也一点都没觉得困扰，更不觉得无聊！如果克里斯想说的话，我……”

说到一半，他发现克里斯睁大眼睛看着他。

克里斯惊讶的样子，才让快斗注意到自己的双手正抓着克里斯原本停在礼品卡上的那只手。他忍不住脸上又烧起来，一时间不知道自己该先撤回双手才好，还是该立刻咬掉刚刚背叛他思维的舌头。

“谢谢你的安慰，快斗。”克里斯轻轻挣开手，然后反手搭上他的手轻拍他的手背，再开口时已经一切平稳，语气里带上了他熟悉的笑意，“那么你想要什么吗，快斗？只要是我能给你的。”

“只要是我能给你的”——快斗顿了一下，他没有想过到交换礼物这一步，也没有想过会得到什么。会有回礼这件事完全这超过了他的预期。

他感到自己发声艰难。但是克里斯那双蓝眼睛鼓励着他，轻握着他手背的手在等待着他。他在那一瞬被对方虏获了思维——眼睛清亮的小鸟终于拍打着翅膀乘着风一跃而起；心绪中的小豹子欣喜地跃出最后一层围栏。

他张开嘴。

下一秒，他在自己出声前跑了——在开口前一瞬，他看到对方脸上从温柔的笑意转到微微惊讶。

——记得吗？快斗，我能看懂你在想什么。他的老师在一次课后的下午茶里笑着对他说。

他在想的是……快斗在奔跑中忍不住捂住脸。冬季还未到，可他的脸上热得像是干燥春末的日光。

最终，克里斯追出来拽住了他，似乎看出了他的尴尬，之后谈话里用茶点选择问题笑着将刚刚一切遮了过去。这年快斗没能当面送出这个礼物，也没能拿到回礼。那时候他觉得遗憾，却也按捺不住的对着明年抱起了期待。

之后到第四年的圣诞节时，他没有了烦恼。甚至，他已经不需要再烦恼圣诞前几天去往研究所的路上会不会有积雪，因为他的老师早在同年的夏天就消失在雨夜。

快斗闭上眼，他不介意，但也不喜欢过于细密的去回忆那些带着苦涩味道的瞬间，尤其又是在年末和节日之前。

身边人的呼吸依旧均匀，气息温柔又让人心安，年轻人想了想，低头将自己的脸贴进对方的颈窝。距离预定的起床的时间还早，那么他不介意和克里斯在温暖里再多黏一会儿。毕竟过去他们错失了无数个冬日，而接下来等待他们的又是一段小小的分离。

再次睡着前，他感到克里斯在睡梦中将他揽得更近了。

02

十二月二十三日，是克里斯和快斗假期前的最后一个工作日，他们少见的一起执行需要外出的工作。工作本身倒是没有任何困难的：确认城郊的检测站内各个设备的运转是否正常，记录并上报状况后。这之后，他们今天的工作就结束了。

此刻他们的工作早已完成，正走在返回的路上。因为是在冬季，接下来又是假期，他们便难的选择了非常普通的返程方式：电车衔接着地铁，进入市区后上升到地面的车站各自换乘，最后步行回家。

空荡荡的郊区至城区的电车上，他们靠在一起，看着一路上雪后银装素裹的乡村风景。时不时飞过的乌鸦和鸟雀，以及远处山上神社色泽鲜艳的鸟居，绵延交缠着成为他们的话题。克里斯揽着快斗，低声交谈中偶尔会碰到对方的额头，他悄悄享受着，并放任快斗探出指尖玩着他的发尾。

在上了地铁之后，两人赶上返程高峰。但到下车前他们都无需换乘，于是他们在车厢一角站定，克里斯把体型更小点的快斗圈在怀里为他挡住人流，快斗则单手环住他的腰。嘈杂的人声和机械运行声中，他们的身体贴在一起，继续低声谈论着之前的话题。周围的人群来了又去，在他们身边时而暂歇时而流淌，他们的身体始终互相环绕着，一路的接触中泛着干燥的暖意。

平安夜是假期正式的开始，即时那也是他们专心陪伴各自的家人时光的开端。此刻他们宛如沙漏里落下的细沙，跟着地铁一路流动，在倒计时里去往分离的站台。

的确，他们这三周里都在克里斯的小公寓中黏在一起。托马斯在克里斯偶尔回家住的那几天，指着他撇嘴还晃动手指的说：“你们这又像是新婚又像是偷情”。旁边的米歇尔也睁大眼睛等长兄透露点消息，顺便在托马斯说到最后几个词时试图拽他的衣袖阻止他，而克里斯最终不置可否。父亲倒是对此没有太多表示，只在研究所的午休时间里对他叮嘱过要好好照顾自己和快斗。

克里斯对弟弟们调侃的话语或好奇的眼神并不反感，对父亲的理解表示感激，但也没有透露消息或因此让步的打算。

在昨晚，他们对这是今年一起度过的最后一晚的事都心知肚明，然而谁也没有提起来，一切如常。快斗是早了十几分钟回到小公寓的那个，拎着正好够一餐的新鲜蔬菜。克里斯稍后到达，带着甜点和一个柔软的吻。之后年长的男人穿着印有座头鲸喷水图案的白色围裙在厨房里忙着，少年则将他们换下的衣服丢进洗衣机和烘干机，最后端着一杯热可可溜回到厨房里，靠着餐桌欣赏对方的背影。

他们的晚餐进行的很平和。谈话内容从工作到家人们，由中午的三明治到阳斗的手工饼干，最后提到过去他们一起烤糊过蛋糕的事情时，快斗抬起叉子将自己未碰过的那颗蛋糕上的草莓塞进克里斯嘴里，笑着看浅红色的汁水落下，染红男人形状好看的浅色唇。

银发男人狼狈捂着嘴时，快斗直接笑出声，随后利落的收起餐具回了厨房。

克里斯随后跟上，他们一起整理好餐具并收拾妥当后，快斗从橱柜的玻璃反射中看到克里斯还穿着那条小鲸鱼围裙，褶皱花边让这个成熟的人看上去平添了几分可爱，也让他不由得想开口调侃。

就在他转身行动前，目标对象的行动则更早他一步。身侧的男人解开围裙挂好，从后面抱住快斗。在少年想要回头之前，对方的手抚摸他的颈项，指尖沿着气管外侧缓缓爬升，引导着他贴着自己的胸口仰起头。之后克里斯就这样吻下来，温柔而缱绻的夺走对方的呼吸，亲吻中抚摸着年轻人延展开的颈，指尖细腻的摩挲着皮肤，仿佛一位演奏者在爱抚自己的乐器，他怀中的人也发出了低低的喘息声。

一个吻之后就不再是一个吻了。

对方猛然拉他衣领的动作令克里斯失去平衡，木质的座椅被撞得发出一声呻吟后倒下。银色的长发垂到餐桌面上，而后又蜿蜒着下落。橱柜中泛着光的陶瓷碗碟里映出两道色彩，彼此互相触碰。不同的颜色先是靠近而后又交叠，最终渐渐只剩下一条倒影。

他们在冷光灯下将彼此浸染得濡湿。身下人胸口和锁骨上绽放着新的浅红与白，克里斯的背后生长出鲜艳痕迹，肩头与颈侧则开出刚刚凝固的浅浅伤口。热意和情欲的末尾，他们凝视着彼此，一笑之后，交换亲吻并再度拥紧对方。他们今年的最后一夜不会就这样过去，毕竟冬季的夜晚总是很长很长。

在情欲和温存过后，他们团在松软的白色被褥之间，快斗的呼吸先变得均匀绵长。克里斯在黑暗里看着他，小心翼翼的轻轻吻他的前发，细细的在静谧里倾听他的气息。最后，克里斯环着快斗入眠，默默希望这一刻能延至无限。

回到现在，他们终于走出地铁站，在商业街上继续往前走。车站距离很近，周围都是赶路的行人。其中不乏情侣和带着孩子的父母，临近节日的氛围之下，人们脸上也洋溢着温柔。脚下的细雪踩上去触感松软，厚的地方会发出细小的声音，人声嘈杂中它们却偏偏能调皮的钻进耳朵。

不远处车站前商店的灯光已经能看到了，再有几分钟，那就是他们说再见的地点。

克里斯心里终究有些五味杂陈了。他们从相识到握紧彼此的手，经历了大起大落之后又是一波三折，而在一切趋于平和之后，他们还无法两人一起度过节日。无论是让刚刚和父亲修复关系、弟弟也才痊愈不久的快斗放下家人，还是让克里斯抛开历尽千辛万苦才归来的父亲和好不容易才恢复正常的家庭，来让他们达成他们的互相陪伴，这样的圣诞节都会无比僵硬和尴尬。

克里斯知道，他们都对自己的家人有深切的爱意和无法割舍的眷恋，所以眼下这个早已决定好的选择对他们来说都是正常的。他们对此都没有后悔，但在临近实现时，克里斯自己心底无法自制的泛起了轻微的酸涩和不舍。天气有点冷，他在呼出的水气中吸了吸鼻子。

“别难过了，只是个小假期。又不是见不到了。”他身边人低声的咕哝了一句，握了握他的手，用与他交握在他的大衣口袋里的那只。

“是有点冷。我没有难过，有点舍不得你。”克里斯笑了一下，看到快斗抬手拉了拉围巾，同时停住了脚步，克里斯也跟着他停了。反正时间还早，他不介意在这说点什么。

“怎么，我说舍不得，让你很意外吗？”克里斯抬手去轻拍快斗大衣上的雪花。

“我还是第一次听你这么说话。”快斗闭上眼睛靠近他怀里，轻轻转动身体配合他的动作，“你给我的印象一直是没有物欲，占有欲也很低的人，加上之前说不能节日不能一起度过时你也反应不大……现在再听到你这么说，我的确有点意外。”

克里斯忍不住轻笑：“平常相处或者在度过节日的方式选择中，面对我们重视的的家人们，我即使有占有欲也不适合总表现出来吧。”他低下头，轻轻在快斗侧脸上偷走一个吻，“不能和你一起过圣诞节，让你生气或者失望了吗？”

“没有，怎么可能。”快斗皱眉轻叹了一声，“我理解你的选择，因为我也一样的。难道我就该认为，你会因为我要陪父亲和阳斗而生气了吗？”

“怎么可能。”克里斯讨好一样亲吻快斗的额头，有细小的雪花在触到他的嘴唇时融化，“但是，要说不甘心和不舍我还是有的啊。”

他知道自己脸上正微微泛起红色，但他不知道快斗有没有发现。但现在他需要这种坦率，因为合理与成熟之后的那份微妙的失落和不舍。

克里斯是个普通的人类——独占欲他不只是拥有，还在此刻无处可去。即使是与以前相同的情景，一切也都与过往不同。老师不该对学生有独占欲，兄长对幼弟也不该有。现在的他们依旧站在分道的前夕，但是与曾经的心情和关系早已不可同日而语。他可以光明正大的对着对方有欲求，但是此刻却要带着点不甘心的先松开手。

快斗空出的手环上他的腰，把头埋进他的围巾里，额头贴上他脖颈出露出的一小块皮肤。克里斯知道，快斗一定感知到了他的心情。他抬起手把他揽得更紧一些。他们在雪地里拥抱了一会儿，呼出的气流带着雾气触到对方的脸。

等到分开之后，克里斯意识到他们离道别又近了一步。他看着怀中人冻得微微泛红的鼻尖和脸颊，心底泛起火炉前的毛毯那般干燥又蓬松的暖意。

“既然不能一起过有点遗憾，那……你还想要什么吗？快斗，只要是我能给你的。”他说这话的最后轻轻吻了他的眼睛，他知道自己的语气比起询问大概更像在低声撒娇。

毕竟他们早在两天前就提前交换了圣诞礼物。

“你……说过类似的话你记得吗？”在他的轻吻里少年回应他，夹着声轻笑。他大概是意识到了克里斯的撒娇，但打算放任对方的小情绪了。

“记得。当时你没有给出答案还跑了。你那时候是有什么想要的但没有说……我看得出的。”他说话的时候用脸颊蹭了蹭快斗的侧脸。

这句话似乎让快斗想到了什么，他偏开眼睛，过了几秒又转回来看他：“既然你看得出，那不如现在再猜猜我想要什么？反正你的问题都跟当年一样。” 

快斗说完后收回双手插在大衣口袋里，偏头带点挑衅意味的笑着看他。在雪夜灯光下，仿佛一只习惯了飞檐走壁的豹子突然心血来潮在行人面前越下，悠然自在中又带着几分得意。

他提起一边的嘴角，口气里带着促狭：“这么多年了，你该有精进的，克里斯老师。”

猫科动物是唯一能驯服人类的动物。不过克里斯可在身为绅士之外，也是个优雅又美丽的好猎手。

他伸出手托住快斗的脸，靠近时看到那对灰蓝色的眼睛被眼睑覆盖。而克里斯也随着他阖上双眼。

03

原本抓着他手的学生突然站起来就跑了。

克里斯在惊讶过后才反应过来该去找回自己的学生。但在跑动中，他不由得有点庆幸对方没说出口而是选择了直接逃走——少年凝视他的那个眼神，他一下就读懂了，那是……他在跑动中下意识的捂住自己的嘴，感到脸上微微发热。

快斗在奔跑，他心里仿佛有一头小鹿在光斑散落的春末密林里狂奔。曾经查阅的种种借着雀跃和紧张在刚刚接管了他的大脑。让他险些就要脱口而出——

不能说出来的！绝对不能——

下一秒，他被抓到了。克里斯捉住他的胳膊，快斗则是被强行拉住后重心不稳，直接撞进对方怀里。一瞬间，快斗感到自己的心脏前所未有的鼓噪。心底的疑虑和不解，在冬末的日光下直接被对方的手掌和怀抱的环绕。一切犹豫和挣扎，在那一刻由棱角分明的结晶气化成蒸腾的水雾，一团团的在光下飞得柔软又轻盈。

“快斗，别走。”克里斯抱着他，一手抓着手腕一手揽在他身后，像只从巢穴边缘用翅膀抢救幼鸟的成鸟般慌张又焦急。他低头对着不敢看他的快斗说：“不想说就先不说了，先回去吧，外面太冷……”

还没说完快斗的喷嚏就恰到好处的打断了他。

接下来的返程里，克里斯的大衣包裹着快斗，同时紧紧把他揽在自己身侧。前进中他注意不到，被他搂着的少年脸上染着浅红。快斗隔着克里斯外套那过长的衣袖偷偷去摸自己的脸，他意识到自己的惊慌与心跳，感到自己的体温随着这短暂的贴身同行而上升。

他睁大眼，捂住自己的嘴。他是……真的喜欢上克里斯了。快斗半是懊恼半雀跃的想着这一切，没注意到自己无意中提起了嘴角。

意识到了自己感情的冲击，犹如海浪拍着冬日的沙滩。嘈杂的海风声迅速掩盖了他出逃时纷乱的思绪，随后也让他暂时忘记了自己没能说出的那个愿望。

04

那是个有细雪味道的，绵长的吻。

即使闭上眼，快斗也记得住周围街道上明亮但不刺眼的灯光正环绕着他们。空中飞舞着晶莹的雪片，触到皮肤时柔软又带着俏皮的冰凉。他微微仰起头，在呼吸交换中感到有点点凉意落在额角和脸侧的皮肤上。克里斯的手停在他颈侧，另一手环着他的腰，让他们的身体紧密相贴。

他们的唇舌交缠的绵密又细腻。比起平时带着博弈感或渴求的接触，此刻的吻平和又温柔的仿佛圣诞前雪夜里的一只小夜曲。周围的人们依旧行色匆匆，在那些变换的霓虹灯与橱窗照明汇聚成的光影曲谱之间，化为一枚枚流动的音符。他们站在其中，成为急匆匆的声乐河流中一只静静漂浮的小舟。

天空中落下的细小冰晶随着体温融化，克里斯的长发被染上一层若有若无的湿润，让快斗能在呼吸交换之间嗅到浅浅的洗发水味道，那是记忆中曾经让他心安又心痒的曼妙气息。在银发男人的舌尖触碰他的上颌与牙齿时，快斗无法自控的感到腰部传来磨人神经的反射性酸软，他闭着眼抬起一手环绕克里斯的肩颈固定自己，另一手伸出去自上而下的缓缓摩挲对方脸侧到颈侧的皮肤。而后他们短暂的分开，四目相对后，又微笑着任双唇又一次轻轻贴合。

克里斯的嘴唇很温暖，比他的怀抱和手都更热。快斗想着，偏头让克里斯再度吻进来。

05

他看出来那孩子的想说的话是——  
他知道自己差一点就要说出口的是——

下一刻他们纷纷惊慌失措，在一逃一追里不约而同的避开了答案。

之后，时隔多年才再会。

06

分开的时候快斗的唇仿佛涂了润唇膏般红润又柔软。少年的气息也有些不稳，脸上发红的原因也由低温转向了其它。克里斯揽着他，看他在自己怀里调整呼吸节奏，闭上眼半张脸埋在自己的围巾里。快斗呼出的气流带着温热的水气，拂过他的颈侧，又撩过他的睫毛。他无声的笑了，把他揽得更紧。

周围嘈杂又热闹的人声还在流淌着，他贴上少年的耳边：“答案满意吗？” 

“不。”对方连眼都没睁开。

“是我猜错了吗？那还请赐教？”他眨眨眼，侧头与他怀里人刚刚睁开的眼视线相对。

“你猜的没错。”快斗微微抬起脸，说话时手指插入他的发丝中松松垮垮的交缠，最后又带着他的脸低头靠近自己，“只是还少给了一个。”

克里斯听到细雪被碾弄的声音。怀中的少年微微垫脚，触碰他的嘴唇。他轻轻笑了，闭眼接受。

快斗听到了他的笑声，但他可没有打算停止。这才不算犯规或耍赖——他这是在拿走他两年半前没有被兑现的那个圣诞礼物。反正克里斯当时看出来了，而且也没拒绝他不是吗？他闭上眼，绕道对方颈后的小臂收紧，感受着对方的长发贴在他手套和大衣袖口见露出的那一点点手腕的皮肤上，正随着他的动作缓缓游移着。

而且，他才不会接受什么拒绝。快斗这么想着，吻得更深。拒绝了也没用，毕竟现在他整个人都是他的战利品了。

嘴唇分开后，克里斯揽着他在他耳边做最后的低声道别，偶尔加上一些他熟悉的叮咛，快斗安静的点点头，时而短暂的回应着。就在说了再会过后，他要起身前，克里斯压着他的身体再度贴着他的耳朵：“那这次就先提前一下……”

他的声音很温柔，一瞬间仿佛数年前那个半大的少年在低声絮语。最后半句落下时，快斗睁大了眼睛，而后他微笑，再度与他拥抱。

这是个美好的圣诞节了，从他们诞生至今，最好的那个。

“圣诞快乐，快斗。”

 

07

彼时，两个少年就都知道那个掉在夹缝里的答案。只是那时他们一个不敢说，一个不敢听。直到千帆过尽，分离与交换礼物时间错位的圣诞再度到来，但曾经的情景不再复苏时，他们才在雪夜中完成曾经的礼物交付。

这一次，迟到的礼物入怀后，他将依旧不在他身边。但从今往后，他们都不再是孤身一人。

克里斯看着快斗消失于人来人往，快斗回望着克里斯被熙熙攘攘吞没。时间在那一瞬开始延长，又在飞逝。他们将度过一段甜蜜又隐含着微苦期盼的假期，而后有再会在明天等着他们。

到那时候，由他来再对快斗说一次吧。给沉默的多年，也予这次短暂离别中小小的遗憾。克里斯仰头，细雪落在他的面颊上，零零星星的凉意让他想起曾经冬日追逐中扑上他脸的风。

他闭上眼，回忆里的孩子红着脸，眼睛闪闪发光的握着他的手，微微张口的样子犹在眼前。

08

那个未能言说的愿望，或许是他们欠下的、最珍贵的礼物了。

——“我想要你的一个吻。”

-END-

*顺延《雨后》、《日光之下》、《气体云》、《伏特加小熊软糖》、《海平线上的积雨云》时间线；与前篇关联不大，可独立成篇。

\-----------------------------------  
FT:  
东八区的12.23，我赶上了，我来了。_(:з)∠)_  
开始写的时候复习了《Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence》，然后我认输了我不行……  
这篇的初衷可能是要至于我自己，以及，为电影里那个吻和那句圣诞快乐吧，让人百感交集。

**Author's Note:**

> 补一句，为了圣诞快乐，请不要在圣诞节没到之前看《Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence》，大概率会出阴影的，它的译名和原名都好欺诈又很切题真是orz……（我写的时候已经坑了一个人去看了，对方和我当年一样以为是战场幽默片就去看了，结果也看完了懵了系列（。）  
> 至于最后，预祝，圣诞快乐。


End file.
